degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Ashley Friendship
The friendship between Spinner Mason and Ashley Kerwin, known as Spashley (Sp'inner/'Ashley), formed out of necessity when Ashley and Spinner's best friend Jimmy Brooks began dating in their early teens. Though Ashley was often frustrated by Spinner's goofiness, and Spinner was annoyed by Ashley's fussiness, the two tolerated each other as well as they could. As the two reached their senior year, they seemed to soften towards one another, with Ashley shedding much of her uptight nature, and Spinner becoming significantly more mature and sensitive. Indeed, the two seemed to quite enjoy each other's company by the time they were in Grade 12. Friendship history Overview Spinner and Ashley were good friends in Season 1, as they were both part of the "popular" group. However, Spinner stopped being friends with Ashley in Season 2. At some point they rekindled their friendship, but it may have ended in Bust a Move (2), when Ashley went on tour with Craig Manning. Season 1 In Family Politics, Spinner and Jimmy powerfully grab J.T. Yorke and drag him to the gymnasium changeroom where Ashley is waiting. In Rumours and Reputations, Jimmy and Spinner sit down next to Ashley. She greets them and looks away, while Spinner drops some of his earwigs on her lunch. She looks down on her plate and screams in disgust. Spinner says that no one will believe him, but they will believe Ashley. She is horrified and asks Spinner what's in his yellow container. He tries to tuck it away, but Ashley grabs it and opens the lid to find it full of earwigs. She screams again and drops it onto her plate, releasing all of them over the table. In Jagged Little Pill, Spinner attends Ashley's party, and ends up leaving along with everyone else. The next morning Spinner returns Jimmy's stuff to her and tells her not to call him. Season 2 Spinner, like all of Ashley's old friends, shuns her. However, the two seem to be on somewhat good terms in Message in a Bottle, when Jimmy (Spinner's best friend) invites her to a party he was throwing and they get back together. Season 3 In Holiday (1), Spinner is talking to Craig about Manny and Ashley. He refers to Ashley as "gorgeous and smart, like a fine champagne." In Rock and Roll High School, Spinner and Ashley were in opposing camps when Downtown Sasquatch performed in the Battle of the Bands against Ashley's anti-Craig band Hell Hath No Fury. Downtown Sasquatch won the competition. In I Want Candy, Spinner and Paige Michalchuk decide to skip school so that they can visit Terri MacGregor in the hospital, and they invite Ashley in the hopes of cheering her up. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Spinner jokes to Manny "Any more bitter and she'd be a lemon" (referring to Ashley). The two aren't seen interacting much this season, though it's assumed that Ashley shunned Spinner because of the school shooting. Season 6 In Working for the Weekend, Spinner reads a poem about his break up with Darcy to Jimmy and Ashley. Later, Spinner and Jimmy open a store with money from Jimmy's academic fund while Marco, Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Dylan stand by their side for support. Their store is later robbed and Spinner saves Jimmy from harm. In The Bitterest Pill, Spinner and Ashley both attended the Degrassi memorial service for J.T. Yorke, who was murdered by a Lakehurst Secondary School student named Drake Lempkey several days earlier. Season 7 In Death or Glory (1), Spinner, Jimmy and Ashley are eating in the cafeteria, annoyed with the rowdy students who have transferred to Degrassi from Lakehurst. Ashley comments that there's a fight in the school almost every day. She is also quick to notice that Spinner is gazing longingly at former Lakehurst student Jane Vaughn across the cafeteria. Spinner admits that he has developed a crush on Jane, but does not know how to approach her. When they witness Lakehurst students harassing Ashley's stepbrother Toby Isaacs in the cafeteria, Spinner stands up to them. In Bust a Move (2), at the Purple Dragon concert in Smithdale University, Ashley, Spinner and the rest of their friends wait to see who the surprise guest singer is. The guest singer is revealed to be Craig Manning, who has become famous. He gives a shout-out to Ashley. She tells the group that she is leaving to go on tour with Craig. This is Ashley's last appearance. Trivia *They have both unintentionally got Jimmy hurt either mentally (Ellie turning him down) or physically (Rick shooting him). *Both were friends with Craig Manning, whom Ashley also dated, at some point. However, Craig ended his friendship with Spinner after learning about Spinner's indirect role in the school shooting in Eye of the Tiger and it was never made clear if he ever forgave him. *They were both friends with Terri MacGregor, Paige Michalchuk and Hazel Aden. *Both were/are close with Jimmy Brooks: Spinner is his best friend while Ashley dated him. *Spinner's adopted sister Kendra Mason was in a relationship with Ashley's stepbrother Toby Isaacs, whom Spinner used to bully. *Spinner and Ashley's stepbrother Toby were both crushed on by Holly J. Sinclair, but she never pursued a relationship with them. *Both Spinner and Ashley were cheated on by their love interests: Spinner was cheated on by Jane Vaughn with Declan Coyne and Ashley was cheated on by Craig Manning with Manny Santos. However, they have both cheated on their love interests before that: Ashley cheated on Jimmy with Sean Cameron and Spinner cheated on Darcy Edwards with Paige. *They both attended J.T. Yorke's memorial service at Degrassi in The Bitterest Pill. *Ashley had a conflict with Spinner's ex-girlfriend Manny. *Neither were seen graduating in the Class of 2006: Spinner graduated in the Class of 2007 in We Built This City due to being held back in Venus (1) and Ashley dropped out in Bust a Move (2). *They both made their first appearances in Season 1: Ashley in Mother and Child Reunion (2) and Spinner in Family Politics. *Ashley and Spinner's other friends Marco Del Rossi, Holly J. Sinclair and Sav Bhandari all served as Student Council President. Gallery 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg degrassi-the-next-generation-s04e10.jpg tumblr_m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1_500.jpg Dog136.jpg tumblr_l6zoqtLy9s1qc1tpr.jpg CM Capture 15.jpg IWC-0073.jpg IT-0000.jpg DOG-0012.jpg 07 (9).jpg IWC-0057.jpg IT-0001.jpg IWC-0055.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg Evryone.jpg 05 (15).jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 144.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 190.jpg 106 The Mating Game 067.jpg Tumblr mcrg29W5iT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg hft0010.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81drLMc31qc1tpr.jpg nd0057.jpg Ashleyisabitch.PNG L0sers.PNG 3-20.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg Neutron-dance-8.jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr (1).jpg season_six_09.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Downtown Sasquatch2.jpg Downtown Sasquatch.jpg Images (29).jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr.jpg Rrhs0009.jpg Wsash1.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 142.jpg 1x09 04.png 1x09 06.png Cabaret (2).png Ailmh0025.jpg Ashley-spinner.png 217-Julie.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Normal pol.jpg Nd0182.jpg Nd0099.jpg Nd0097.jpg Nd0095.jpg Nd0088.jpg Nd0003.jpg Nd0002.jpg 410 012.jpg Season1-9.jpg Season1-6.jpg Degrassi010710.jpg Season1-2.jpg Hft0018.jpg Hft0001.jpg Tane0020.jpg Ashley-jimmy-emma-spinner.png Drake-ashley-kissing.png Ashley-jimmy-spinner.png Hft0019.jpg Tumblr mlaxqmwrka1r5uoxco1 500.jpg JimmyAshleySpinner.png EllieAshleySpinner.png Degrassi Season 4.jpg 20140403 C8570 PHOTO EN 38816.jpg 43353.png Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts